durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Durarara!! Saika Arc Chapter 015
'''Flawless. Unsanguine' is the fifteenth chapter in the Saika Arc manga adaptation. Synopsis The chapter begins with Anri admitting her dreams of a peaceful family was a lie, revealing that her father was abusive and would lash out at her and her mother. Then one day, five years prior, her father approached her and attempted to strangle her. Just as Anri was losing consciousness, her mother sauntered up from behind and decapitated her husband with a sword. Before Anri could understand what was going on, her mother committed suicide, stabbing herself in the stomach. Anri grabbed the fallen sword, and from that day onward she became the next wielder of Saika. In the present, Haruna brandishes her knife and cuts Anri with it. However, Anri retaliates, managing to get close to Haruna when she leaves an opening, and presses her Saika to Haruna's throat. Anri tells her she will use her Saika on her to force her to make her children stop their rampage and makes a small cut on Haruna's throat. Once Anri takes control of Haruna, the Saika children in the park release their control, and their hosts return to normal. Shizuo manages to stop himself for hurting them mid-punch when he realizes they have returned to normal. Meanwhile with Anri, Haruna has fallen unconscious, and with her incapacitated, Takashi approaches Anri and notices the Headless Rider standing beside her. Takashi attempts to pull Anri away, using the excuse he has to protect her as his teacher, but Anri refuses. Takashi attempts to persuade her, reminding him of the times he protected her from bullies. However, Anri informs him that she already has paid back her debt to him by protecting him from the Headless Rider a few days prior. Anri questions what Takashi had been doing to be chased by the Headless River. Takashi becomes frightened and finally notices the sword she wields. Once he runs away, Celty picks up Haruna and tells Anri she will have Shinra treat her injuries. Celty mentions that she has been watching the confrontation between her and Haruna long enough to understand the general scenario. Celty leaves with comforting words, telling Anri to not apologize for doing what she believed to be the right course of action. Anri is left to reminisce and think about the lifestyle she has chosen and the multiple human lives she now has full reign over. Abruptly, Saika whispers to her that while she can not love her host, she does not hate her, either, before retracting back inside Anri's body. Later in the chat room, Anri logs online briefly under the username Saika and apologizes for all the trouble they had caused. TarouTanaka logs on, confused by what she said, but Setton kindly welcomes Saika to join in on the chat if she would like to talk with them. Trivia * The chapter's title is based off the expression 完全無欠, which means "absolute perfection" or "complete flawlessness." The character for "flaw" (欠) is replaced with the character for "blood" (血). Category:Manga Chapters